Property of the Marauders
by Verdant Phoenix
Summary: They had claimed her so as far as they were concerned she belonged to them regardless of what anyone said. And Merlin help the person who tried to take her away. JPxSBxRLxHG told in a series of double drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts!_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains ALL ROT!_

"A round of applause for Hogwarts very own Marauders for leading this year's rendition of the school song along with their very entertaining dance. I half fancied a jig myself had our esteemed deputy headmistress not given me a stern talking to."

Headmaster Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled brightly despite his age as he was mock-saluted by two of the infamous prankster group, Messrs Potter and Black. They then bowed deeply to the wild crowd of their peers before jumping off the Gryffindor table to rejoin their other two amused friends.

"One last announcement before we enjoy our welcoming feast. For the first time in almost two centuries, Hogwarts has a transfer student."

Immediately whispers started but Dumbledore held up his hand and the hall quieted.

"Please welcome Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

Something a bit more light hearted and not quite as heavy plotted as my other stories that I can play with before I drive myself insane with how things are suppose to go. Please review though!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	2. Chapter 2

The doors to the Great Hall opened and everyone craned their heads to be the first to catch a glance of the mysterious transfer student. Even a few teachers were sitting straighter in their chairs in order to better see.

A soft clicking noise was heard against the stone floor and the hall seemed to hold a collective breath as the girl came into view from out the shadows.

She had brown hair that was pinned in a perfect chignon with golden tanned skin that gleamed in the glow of the numerous candles. From a distance everyone could see she had wide brown eyes and a set of glistening pink bow shaped lips.

Dressed in the light blue silk of Beauxbaton's uniform, her four inch heels echoed. She stepped lightly but quickly up to the front and removed her blue hat so Dumbledore could place the Sorting Hat on her head.

Every House was almost visibly shaking with anticipation as what seemed like hours passed.

Who would get the new girl?

Suddenly a cry of "Gryffindor!" was yelled and said House let out a riotous cheer led by the Marauders who were the most vocal.

This year would be interesting.

* * *

Test of my writing skills trying to condense something into exactly two hundred words and still be interesting.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	3. Chapter 3

"Down Padfoot." Remus laughed as he saw his black haired friend starting to tremble just a bit in excitement the closer the Granger girl got to the table. Sirius turned towards him and flashed a devilish smirk.

"Don't tell me you aren't excited at getting such a hot bird for our House Moony." Sirius admonished with a wag of his finger and Remus waved a hand carelessly.

"I am but I refuse to act like a bitch in heat like you." Sirius flipped Remus off and Peter chuckled when Remus gave him a scathing look.

It'd be a cold day in Hell before any of the Marauders became poofs.

Suddenly Sirius groaned and glared at James who gave an apologetic glance. The Granger girl had been headed to sit at the empty seat next to Sirius but prefect Evans got up and intervened by leading her past the Marauders to sit with her group of friends.

On the way past them, Lily tossed her red hair and gave Sirius a triumphant look which morphed into disgust when he flipped her off angrily.

"I'm sorry Prongs but if I ever get a clear chance to hex Evans I will." Sirius growled.

* * *

I've been reading my reviews and you guys keep making me feel bad so I need to address this. Double drabbles are chapters that are exactly 200 words in length. So yes the chapters will be very short but it will be updated regularly for the most part. Again I'm so sorry!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione followed the stunning redhead prefect to their dormitory, patiently answering any and all questions she had.

"So Hermione, why would you want to transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously. From what she had heard of the magical school that was rumored to be located in the south of France, it was absolutely beautiful, not to mention much warmer than Scotland's harsh winters.

"You take your OWLs ze end of fifth year correct?" Hermione asked with just the slightest hint of her accent. "At Beauxbatons we take ours ze end of sixth year and then start apprenticeships our seventh year. I could not decide what I wanted to do so I decided to get some more schooling before I decided."

Lily furrowed her brow. "But you're a sixth year here. You haven't taken your OWLs yet for Beauxbatons and you missed the ones for Hogwarts."

Hermione laughed and Lily grew annoyed when Potter stumbled in shock.

"I took my OWLs a year early." Hermione smiled gently.

Someone whistled and both girls turned to see Potter grinning. "Your name sir?" Hermione asked and laughed when he did an elaborate bow.

"James Potter, leader of the Marauders at your service."

* * *

So happy that you guys understood where I was coming from about the chapter lengths! This is why I'm trying to stay regular with these updates for the most part and it makes me feel so good to see so many people reviewing! Keep it up because it makes me want to write more to keep you guys happy!

:.:.:.

ladygoddess8, this is an AU fic with Hermione born in this time period. No time travel this time!

:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	5. Chapter 5

"Your beau is very entertaining Lily." Hermione laughed after they had reached the Sixth Year Gryffindor dorm room.

Lily had ushered the Frenchwoman towards the portrait hole quickly before Hermione could formally introduce herself. Hermione gave James an apologetic look but he was not to be deterred; he had yelled quite loudly that he would save her and his lovely Lily-petal a seat at breakfast the next morning.

"Potter is not my BEAU!" Lily screeched, her face turning an unflattering shade of red before she seemed to calm down and showed Hermione her bed where her trunk with her things rested at the foot already.

"The Marauders tend to embarrass others, especially me." Lily huffed, still in a tizzy. "James sodding Potter is always propositioning me to go out with me."

"He declares his love for you in public? That is not embarrassing." Hermione frowned. "What kind of relationship can you have if you cannot show your loved one affection?"

"No offense but you only just got here Hermione so I don't expect you to understand." Lily sighed and Hermione wisely ended the conversation.

She had to stay here for two years and she didn't want to alienate anyone already.

* * *

Just wanted to say in upcoming chapters, please mind the M warning, several despicable characters, sixteen year old Marauders with severe possessiveness and the fact that Hermione is a very very attractive French witch with a french accent. Enough said! Enjoy and please review! They let me know that I'm pleasing you guys!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you actually got to meet her before me!" Sirius grumbled, clearly pouting at not yet meeting Hermione.

"At least I invited her to sit with us at breakfast you ungrateful git." James retorted, absentmindedly playing with his golden snitch much to Peter's delight. Remus, still a bit sick from the full moon three nights before, was lightly dozing on the couch with a crimson blanket wrapped around him.

The werewolf was startled awake by Hermione dashing down the stairs in a pair of black heels and the Hogwarts uniform, a frantic look on her face.

"Hermione!" Said girl tripped and fell right into Remus's arms.

"Hide me please!" She hissed in desperation, clinging to his robes and he shook his head to clear his thoughts enough to pull the blanket over both of them and turning so Hermione was squeezed into the couch.

Lily came down and James told her Hermione had gone down to breakfast. Remus turned back over and pulled the blanket off Hermione's head before he faintly smirked at the position they were in.

Sirius didn't know whether to congratulate Moony or bemoan that he wasn't the one under Hermione.

Not yet at least.

* * *

Glad you guys are enjoying this story! Now starts a bit more Hermione x Marauder interaction! So who do you think is going to be the first one to get a taste of Hermione! Please review and let me know!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	7. Chapter 7

"If you don't mind Granger, would you tell us why you were trying to escape from Lily? Not that I minded having a beautiful girl in my arms." Remus asked politely as all five of them walked towards the Great Hall. James, Sirius and Peter snickered while Hermione merely quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

Though Remus was considered to be quiet and responsible, he still was one of the Marauders. He had led a few pranks of his own and seduced quite a few Hogwarts girls out their knickers. Remus was just more subtle and sneakier in his operations.

In fact, there was that rather interesting rumor last year of Remus, two brunette Hufflepuffs and the Prefect bathroom…

"Lily has made it quite clear zhat I am not supposed to associate wiz zhe Marauders." Hermione wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I was tired of being in her presence hearing such negativity."

"Glad someone stood up to the Gryffindor Princess. Merlin knows James will never do it." Peter laughed in agreement before getting zapped by James' hex. Everyone laughed then but it died off when they entered the Great Hall and Lily made a bee-line for them.

This would not be good.

* * *

Naughty Remus! And uh oh, the confrontation with the Gryffindor Princess!

:.:.:.:.

I absolutely love all my reviewers. You guys make it all worth it to update regularly and it makes me so happy to check my email and see how many people really enjoy my story especially since I know drabble fics take a while to get a high number of reviews. Here I am at seven chapters and I have over fifty reviews not to mention over seven thousand hits. Thank you so much.

:.:.:.:.

I must say this, I almost die of laughter every time I read one of** NaiOOkamiSohma**'s reviews. I'm glad to feed your insides with fuzzies my young padawan haha.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	8. Chapter 8

James, ever the quintessential Gryffindor, decided he would be the one to try and head off the inevitable explosion that was about to occur.

"My dearest Lily, you are looking rather beautiful on this-

"Oh shut it Potter!" Lily snapped as she stormed past him. Hermione inwardly winced at the slightly wounded expression on James' face. She couldn't help but feel a bit responsible since James had only been trying to help.

Lily glared at Sirius who returned the favor, before she plastered a saccharine smile on her pink lips.

"Hermione, you forgot what I said already?" She grimaced at Lily's sugary sweet tone. "Come with me, I will show you the _right_ people you should associate yourself with."

Remus frowned. "I believe Hermione can choose who she wishes to be friends with Lily."

"No offense Remus, but your friends are the textbook definition of savages. Hermione doesn't need to be dragged down by the likes of them."

"Careful there Evans. You sound like a Slytherin." Sirius warned. Lily looked at Hermione who shook her head.

"I will wiz ze Marauders Lily. Shall we go boys, oui?"

As they walked past, Lily sighed deeply. Hermione would see the light soon.

* * *

Sorry for those who like Lily. She must be a bitch for the purpose of this story.

:.:.:.:.

Nine thousand hits! Thanks so much guys! Lets get the number of reviews up!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination-

Verdant


	9. Chapter 9

"James, I am sorry. Lily would not have snapped if it were not for me." Hermione said sadly once everyone had filled their plates. James smiled sadly.

"It's not the first time she's done that and I doubt it will be the last. One of these days she won't be able to resist me." He said confidently. Hermione sincerely doubted that but she didn't want to tell James he was being delusional.

"Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" Peter asked with a mouth full of food and Hermione inwardly grimaced at the boy's poor manners. Sirius seemed to understand since he reached over and smacked Peter in the head. The chubby boy swallowed and sheepishly smiled at Hermione.

"I am used to the fare at Beauxbatons." She explained. "I fear zhat my stomach will not be able to handle Hogwarts food."

Hogwarts food had many hearty dishes especially during the colder months while Beauxbatons had lighter food.

Sirius got up from the table suddenly and Hermione brightened at the basket of fruit he brought back.

"Oui! Zhank you so much Sirius!" She said happily.

Sirius smirked. It'd only be a matter of time.

* * *

Sirius seems to think that Hermione will fall head over heels for him just like many other Hogwarts girls. I wonder how Hermione will disprove that notion? And also, over 11,000 hits! Thank you so much guys!

:.:.:.:.

I am proud to introduce my lovely new beta **Idle Writer of Crack**! She will be taking my previous chapters and editing them so if you get a notification, most likely it'll be me replacing chapters unless the notification says that it's Chapter Ten. So when my work begins to look better, it is all thanks to my wonderful beta!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	10. Chapter 10

James groaned and Sirius banged his forehead on the table. Peter looked slightly pale and even Remus had a look of discomfort on his face.

"We have Double Potions first thing after breakfast with the Slytherins." Sirius moaned as everyone looked over their timetables. They had all their core classes together however they would be separated based on their electives.

Hermione was in Advanced Arithmancy but she shared Ancient Runes with Remus. Both Remus and Sirius were in Arithmancy but Sirius decided he would take Muggle Studies along with James. Both James and Peter were in Care of Magical Creatures but Peter was in Divination by himself.

"At least we have DADA right after lunch." Remus pointed out, trying to look on the bright side of things. The bell rang and they all gathered their bags and joined the mass of students leaving the Great Hall.

"Hermione, I know that you're like, super smart, but be careful. Slughorn is relentless in recruiting people for his Slug Club. He will have his eye on you especially being new and foreign." James said seriously once they were outside the Potions classroom. Hermione smiled softly.

"Do not worry James. I will be fine."

* * *

Hopefully Hermione isn't wrong! This story has over 14,000 hits and 84 chapters with only 10 chapters so far! Thank you so much guys! Oh, for those who asked me in their reviews, yes Hermione is living in this era. No time travel or anything like that.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	11. Chapter 11

Peter watched in amazement as Hermione sliced and measured perfectly. She was extremely quiet as she concentrated, especially since Slughorn had allowed everyone to work alone the first day. He had heard when James said she was smart but he didn't realize she was a genius!

Peter turned back to his own slicing but he couldn't help but sneak another peek at the French witch. He thought it was the most adorable thing that she stuck her tongue out to the side as she worked and he blushed at the thought that Slughorn might pair them together for the term.

The bell rang and everyone packed up their unused supplies, eager to get out the damp dungeons. Hermione was the last one to reach Slughorn's desk to drop off her vial of potion and the professor bided her to wait.

Glancing at the Marauders who were waiting for her, she waved them off and they gave her an uneasy look before leaving for class.

"Miss Granger, I couldn't help but notice your proficiency at Potions." Slughorn smiled brightly, "I'm always looking for new people to extend an invitation to join my Slug Club. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

* * *

I love foreshadowing and I cannot wait until more action occurs. Trust me, trying to convey a point and keep people interested using only two hundred words is killing me just as much as its killing you guys. Thank you for the support!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione squinted at the hard to read piece of parchment that served as her map of the castle as she hurried along the corridors. The bell hadn't rung that long ago but Slughorn had given her a note in case her professor gave her a hard time about being late, transfer student or not.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she finally saw the classroom door, Hermione tentatively opened the door and shriveled a little as everyone immediately looked back at her. Professor Babbling stopped drawing some runes on the board and smiled warmly.

"Mister Lupin already explained the reason for your tardiness Miss Granger." She said. "You will be seated up here in the front next to Miss Evans. She was gracious enough to save you a seat."

"I bet she was." Hermione mumbled under her breath. She quickly settled next to the beaming red head and started taking diligent notes for the rest of the period.

The bell rang and Lily immediately pounced.

"So Hermione you're going to have lunch with me, I have some people I want you to meet, okay? Great! Meet you there!" Hermione stared wide-eyed as Lily skipped out the room.

What just happened?

* * *

Don't you hate people like that? And I'm so pleased to see I have one hundred reviews after eleven chapters! Thank you so much guys!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius drummed his fingers on the table absently as he half-listened to Peter's whine about their first Potions assignment. He occasionally kept looking towards the doors of the Great Hall, wondering what was taking Remus so long.

'He's probably walking with Hermione,' He thought but he was still slightly anxious.

"Sorry I'm late," Remus said, slightly winded. Sirius grinned at him but it dimmed when he noticed Hermione wasn't by his side. Remus seemed to catch up to what he was thinking and pointed down the table where Lily was forcing Hermione to sit by her.

"Evans must be introducing Hermione to her gaggle of loyal followers," Sirius scowled, "If it wasn't for James she wouldn't be getting treated like the Princess of Hogwarts."

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think Hermione will get sucked into being part of that group but then again, we don't really know her. She's really intelligent but she doesn't know how the system works yet."

Sirius sighed. She looked like she had so much potential. Who knew what sort of French charms she had up her sleeve?

Suddenly James sat down with flushed excited cheeks and the Marauders exchanged positively evil looks.

Show time.

* * *

Decided to push this puppy out as a treat for you guys who make me so happy to get ten reviews for a 200 word chapter and over 1000 views in a single day :)

I wonder what the Marauders are up to?

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	14. Chapter 14

Surprisingly, it was the Ravenclaws who suffered first.

Cries of alarm rang out as the Claws found their skin turning green and their hair turned bright silver. Next were the Hufflepuffs who laughed as they turned a crimson red color with their hair becoming a sun-kissed gold.

The Marauders watched gleefully as the Slytherins hissed in disgust when their skin turned as black as coal and their hair turned perky yellow. Even the Heads of Houses were affected. Minerva looked apoplectic at the sight of herself in Slytherin colors while Flitwick roared with laughter at the sight of his red skin.

The Gryffindors laughed hysterically until Lily Evans let out such a screech that it instantly silenced the entire hall. It was now the school's turn to laugh as the Gryffindors' skin turned a dark bronze and their hair turned navy blue.

Even the Marauders weren't exempt from their own prank which meant they couldn't get points taken or detention. Most people were grateful considered this prank was mild compared to some of the others they had done in the past.

"They're idiots." Lily hissed before storming off as the bell rang. Hermione just laughed.

"I thought it was great."

* * *

Oh dear, Hermione likes pranks! Oh and I didnt know I was saying hhhh in Braille, I just used the dots as a nicer looking line break.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione absently tucked her blue hair behind her ear as she looked over her notes from Defense against the Dark Arts class. Alice Macmillan, a bubbly blond she had been introduced to by Lily, and Dorcas Meadowes, a brunette with thick rimmed glasses, were giggling over how attractive this year's professor was.

They had tried to draw the French witch into their conversation but she found them rather vapid and annoying so she had declined, insisting she wanted to get a head start on their homework. Unfortunately, their loud voices kept distracting her and Hermione was quickly approaching her blow-up point.

"Annoying aren't they?" An amused voice asked and Hermione turned her head to see Remus standing close to her chair with a tight grip on his satchel. Hermione nodded her head in exasperation and Remus smiled.

Just then Alice and Dorcas caught sight of Remus and Hermione raised an eyebrow at their lovestruck expressions.

"Remus, you aren't going to the library already are you? We just got those assignments today!" Dorcas pouted. "You should stay with us and relax."

Remus shrugged but Hermione could tell he felt slightly uncomfortable at the slightly hungry look in Dorcas' blue eyes. Even Alice was fixing Remus with a flirty look but apparently she had been in a faithful relationship with Frank Longbottom for two years already so there was less chance of her actually doing anything.

"Never too early to get your work done Dorcas." Remus replied and Dorcas flicked her hair off her shoulders.

"Well, why don't you invite me to join you? I'm sure we'd work together perfectly." She purred and Hermione raised both eyebrows this time. She was most definitely NOT talking about their assignments.

"Actually," Remus said and gently tugged on Hermione's robes to get her to stand. "I had already invited Hermione to join me so we could get a start on Ancient Runes. I would ask you to join us but you're not in our class."

Dorcas huffed and glared at Hermione as Remus helped her gather her things and they left through the portrait hole quickly.

"I'm sorry about doing that without even asking you but I couldn't think of anything else." Remus apologized and Hermione laughed.

"I would have done zhe same." She replied and Remus smiled in relief.

In the flickering light of the torches, Hermione could see what made Dorcas so attracted to Remus. He was the tallest of the Marauders and perhaps could be called gangly, but he had an odd, almost animalistic grace to his movements. He had long fingers fit for playing a piano and a masculine scruffy look. She could see the five o'clock shadow of brown hair on his face and the slight bits of grey in his hair made him look older than his years.

All he needed was a pair of glasses to look the part of an attractive thirty-something Professor, and here he was walking with a young school girl.

Hermione found herself blushing, much to her chagrin. She was a rational and logical woman who did not get caught up in foolish fantasies. For Merlin's sake, she hardly knew the boy!

No, Hermione corrected herself as Remus fixed his dark blue eyes on her and smiled wolfishly, Remus Lupin was definitely all man.

* * *

So sorry for the wait! Life caught up with me for a bit so to make up for the delay, an extra long drabble with Hermione beginning to feel attracted to Remus! James and Sirius will receive their own drabbles very soon, especially since I'm eager for the smut/romance aspect of this. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the plot is screaming at me that it will not be ignored.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Heavy Smut ahead! **

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, James William Potter was no virgin. Despite his claims of affection and everlasting love for one Lily Evans, he was still a young red-blooded male in the early years of his sexual prime and there were plenty of Hogwarts girls who didn't mind having a casual relationship with him. Luckily, he always chose the more… discreet ones who didn't get jealous at his declarations.

One of his favorites, Bridget Harrison, a Seventh Year Hufflepuff, was currently on her knees in the empty classroom with her natural rose tinted lips wrapped around his pulsating cock. James leaned back and opened his legs wider, encouraging Bridget to take him further down her throat.

"Good girl." James said huskily.

She had a talent with her mouth and soon he felt his orgasm rush through his body and she swallowed everything with a smack of her lips. He got up quickly and pushed her to the floor with her skirt covered ass pushed into the air enticingly.

James entered her swiftly and plowed in relentlessly, her cries encouraging him further as he pushed her towards her fourth orgasm tonight.

If anyone ever asked, he'd say he was practicing for Lily.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to** NaiOokamiSohma** for her birthday which I just missed by a few minutes! She asked for heavy smut and to surprise her with which Marauder I used so I hope I did good with this drabble! I bet you guys thought it would be Sirius when you saw the warning didnt you? Hahaha and sorry no smut between Hermione and any of the Marauders just yet!

:.:.:.:.

I dont mind writing smut chapters for a faithful reviewer's birthday (please dont lie about when your birthday is) but until it gets to the point where Hermione is with any of the Marauders, please dont ask for those. Once she's established with one of them, then I will take requests. Thank you!

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius groaned inwardly when the bell rang, signaling the end of Transfiguration. Although many people would automatically believe that Sirius had horrible grades due to his laid-back demeanor, blatant disrespect of authority figures and his reputation as the flirt of the Marauders, he actually was rather brilliant… when he chose to apply himself.

Transfiguration was one of the classes that had managed to grab the prankster's attention and his grades actually rivaled Lily Evans. As a result, McGonagall had a soft spot for the young man, though she'd be loathed to admit it, and she wished he would use his talents for academia and not pranking.

"Sirius, I was surprised at how good you were." Hermione said as they walked out the classroom together.

Sirius felt himself get a bit defensive. "Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"I did not mean it that way. Most boys I know zhink zhat Transfiguration is too girly so zhey are not very good at it."

Sirius winked at her and smiled when her cheeks turned pink. It felt good to see he had an effect on her.

"You'll find out soon enough I'm not your typical guy."

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Family didnt pay the internet bill so I had to wait until I got some money to pay it myself! Thank you for your patience!

:.:.:.:.

I love the mixed reviews about last chapter *cues evil laugh*. James' reasoning however will become clear in a few chapters when Hermione has a talk with James about his feelings for Lily. So stick around! I think around Drabble Twenty will be when the guys start becoming more romantic towards Hermione. I honestly have no clue how long this story will be however.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	18. Chapter 18

"And then just when it looked like Lily might finally say yes to James, Peter's clumsiness kicked in and he tripped over the hem of his robes. I never heard a girl screech so loud in my life. She thought it was one of James' pranks and hexed him so bad he couldn't sit down for a week!"

Hermione knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but laugh at Sirius' hilarious recounting of one of James' many failed attempts at wooing the redhead. Remus tried to smother his laughter at the memory while James mock-glowered at his best friend.

Peter smile halfheartedly; as much as he enjoyed his friends and their antics, he wished they wouldn't tell the girl he liked embarrassing things about him. He knew he had a lot to make up for since he wasn't as handsome as James, charismatic like Sirius or studious like Remus. But Hermione was the first girl he had really liked in a while and he wouldn't let her fall for any of his friends without a fight.

For once, he wanted something all for himself and finally be acknowledged as more than a Marauder in just name.

"Sooner or later, I will get Lily Evans." James mumbled, stabbing his chicken breast viciously. Remus snorted.

"Hufflepuff has a better chance of winning the House Cup this year than you do of ever getting Lily."

James stuck his tongue out at his sandy-haired best friend and screeched when Sirius caught it with his finger and thumb. Hermione nearly spit out her drink as James flailed his arms around until Sirius finally let him go.

"Nobody loves me." James pouted, massaging his tongue.

"I do!" Peter spoke up and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Tell us something we don't know." He muttered. Hermione thought she was the only one who heard him but she caught the last second of Peter's hurt face before he morphed it into a sheepish look.

Now Hermione wasn't dumb. You didn't become the top student at Beauxbatons regardless of her year by not being observant. From seeing the group dynamics and school gossip, she knew Peter was more the sidekick friend to the Marauders and she knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone's true feelings would be revealed.

She just wondered what would be the trigger?

"Oh Merlin, here comes Evans." Sirius grumbled, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. James perked up and Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. She understood how some of James' behavior could be annoying but it was obvious he adored the very floor Lily walked on. She could understand it but she didn't know how James could be in love with Lily for six years with the way she treated him.

If that had been her, she would've walked away a long time ago and not looked back.

"Lily! Did you enjoy your-

"I'm not here to listen to your incessant chatter Potter." Lily interrupted, throwing him her most acrid look. Sirius saw his best friend's face and started to say something but Remus shook his head.

"You'll only make it worse." Remus said softly, though his eyes were hard showing he felt the same way as his best friend. They didn't believe Lily was the one for James but James did and Remus didn't want to threaten to tear their group apart again.

"Hermione, I want to extend a personal invitation from Professor Slughorn to come to the Slug Club's first meeting after dinner in his classroom. I really hope you come. Remus, the offer still stands for you as well. Professor Slughorn only extends invites to those he thinks are going to do great things so you shouldn't let this opportunity pass."

Sirius barked out a harsh laugh. "You mean the ones he can guilt into giving him free things and use their connections to get him out of whatever trouble he finds himself in."

Lily whirled around and opened her mouth to let the steely eyed boy have it when Hermione, ever the diplomat, gently touched the girl's shoulder and flashed a smile.

"I do not zhink it would harm anyzhing to check zhis out. Zhank you Lily, I will see you after dinner."

Lily smiled and walked away, seemingly to have forgotten her ire at Sirius. Hermione sat down and blinked at the serious looks Remus and Sirius were giving her.

"Strange things go on at the Slug Club Hermione. Be careful."

* * *

Whaaaa? An extra long drabble? Yes, its my apology because I know I got kind of behind with updating. Work and home life has been hectic so it usually kills my muse and I hate the idea of giving you guys a drabble that, even at 200 words, is not my best. So I hope you enjoy this one and next chapter, Hermione will meet some more characters and then the drabble after that... I can starting amping up the romance mwhahaha.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	19. Chapter 19

This was one of the times Hermione wished she actually listened to what people told her.

"Welcome back to another glorious year my Slugs." Professor Slughorn grinned broadly, his eyes sweeping across his study. She shuddered when his eyes rested on her and brightened in glee.

"For our newcomers, Miss Evans remind us of the Slug Club's purpose?"

"We, the Slugs, are the ones who make up the upper class of Hogwarts. We are the brightest and most prominent students at Hogwarts; we are role models for the rest of the student body. We shall be the ones who will re-mold society into our image and restore it to its former glory by influence or by fire."

"Excellent Miss Evans. Now, I realize this is early but today was purely an informational meeting. Next week we shall converse about important matters. Hopefully our…guests will join us as well."

Slughorn held his left hand horizontally across his chest and the Slug members copied his movement. Once he dropped his hand, Hermione tried to leave, but someone stepped in her way.

"Pardon me, but my name is Lucius Malfoy madam. Will you allow me the honor of escorting you to your House?"

* * *

Bum Bum Bum! *cues dramatic music*

:.:.:.:.

So I'm going out of town for a couple days, with no laptop, so I will squeeze out another drabble once I get back!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	20. Chapter 20

Despite all the bad things she had heard about Slytherins, Hermione couldn't help but find herself slowly being charmed by Lucius. Blessed with light gray eyes and long pale blond hair, she was pretty sure Lucius could turn any boy in Hogwarts into benders if he really wanted to.

Smiling softly to herself, Hermione quietly made her way up from the portrait hole and cocked her head to the side when she saw Peter was fidgeting in an armchair as he stared into the fire.

"Peter? What are you doing up still?" Hermione called softly and Peter looked up sharply only to relax when he saw it was her.

"I-I wanted to make sure you got back safely. I was going to come find you if it got too late." He explained.

"Zhat is so sweet of you. Zhank you Peter." Hermione yawned. "I will see you in zhe morning."

She started for the stairs but Peter tugged the back of her robes. He seemed uncomfortable and Hermione's heart twinged for him.

"I wanted to ask you before anyone else did." Peter took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"Hermione, will you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?"

* * *

Literally just got home a couple of minutes ago and cranked this baby out. This is my late birthday gift for Miss. Silver Star who wanted to see Hermione have a moment with Peter. I wonder if Hermione will say yes?

:.:.:.:.:.

I'm so happy I'm almost at two hundred reviews! I love you guys so much!

:.:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	21. Chapter 21

Remus yawned widely and used his hand to cover his slightly elongated canine teeth as he, James and Sirius walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. James was talking to Sirius about asking Lily to Hogsmeade this weekend while Sirius was guffawing at some of James' more ludicrous ideas.

He felt slightly disappointed that Hermione was not sitting at the Gryffindor table but it gave him more time to think. It was safe to say Remus was definitely interested in the French witch for not only was she very attractive; he could have an intelligent conversation with her without wanting to bang his forehead against the nearest wall.

Sirius had been slightly annoyed when he had told them last night but he respected the Marauder's Code enough to not put up too much a fuss.

The three Marauders sat down and after a few minutes they were joined by Hermione. Remus started to clear his throat but Dorcas came over breathless and wide-eyed.

"Is it true Hermione?" She demanded, "Did Peter ask you to Hogsmeade?"

Remus felt his throat lock up and he missed Sirius and James' frowns.

"Yes, he asked me last night and I agreed to go."

* * *

Ahhhhh so she did say yes! I wonder if Hermione understands the implications that comes with going to Hogsmeade with a boy. And poor Remus, gotta be faster! I wonder if Sirius and James felt bad for Remus or if they felt some type of way that Peter is going with Hermione?

:.:.:.:.

I was hoping I would hit 200 reviews by the time I hit Chapter 20 and thanks to you guys I made it to 201 reviews! I love each and every one of your reviews and hoep you bemoan or praise the different directions I take things! And this drabble fic made it to over 50,000 hits! Please keep up the reviews!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	22. Chapter 22

"Keep up James! It will be a week past Hogsmeade before you ask Lily to go wiz you!"

He huffed out as breath as they hurried to the Black Lake where Lily was waiting for her.

"Go on without me!" James cried dramatically, clutching his side. Hermione gave him a dead-panned look and he sheepishly straightened up as they came within sight of the red-head.

"James has somezhing he wants to ask of you." Hermione said quickly and James stepped forward with a white Lily clutched in a white knuckled fist.

He almost wilted under the beam of her glare but James would not be deterred as he shoved the flower in her hands.

"Lily, I know you hate me with the intensity of a thousand suns and I'm often very immature but I really have feelings for you. I'm begging for a chance to change your mind and show you who I really am. Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asked with his face showing anxiety.

Hermione held her breath and crossed her fingers.

"No I will not."

Lily then dropped the flower and crushed it along with James Potter's heart under her shiny black Mary Janes.

* * *

I really cannot wait to read the feedback from you guys about this chapter. Please please review so I can giggle in amusement.

:.:.:.:.

So sorry it's late you guys. My birthday was this past Saturday and I partied **all** from friday night to sunday night for my birthday weekend. Enough so that I needed all of Monday and most of Tuesday to recuperate. You know you have partied/drank too much when you start praying for your body to sober up and you question why you even drink.

Mind you I'm more of a social drinker and only get tipsy enough to have a good time but this weekend I went all out. And I'm going out of town this week again but I will be taking my laptop so I will hopefully not be too busy so I can pump out a drabble or two.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	23. Chapter 23

"James please wait!"

Hermione panted as she hiked her robes further up to such an indecent height that had McGonagall sputtering as she ran past the Transfiguration professor. James didn't heed her words as he yelled the password and raced through the portrait hole as soon as it opened.

Those few precious seconds he had to wait allowed Hermione to catch up until she was right on James' heels but he dodged past Sirius and Remus and locked the door to the Sixth Year Boys dorm with a charm.

Hermione huffed and marched back downstairs but Sirius and Remus stood in her way.

"What happened?" Remus asked, concerned. She took the glass of water Sirius transfigured out of a flower and drank before telling them what happened.

To say they were livid was an understatement.

"What the fuck is your problem you stuck up bitch?!" Sirius growled. He had left Remus to take care of Hermione while he looked for Evans.

"You 'Marauders' think you can fuck anything with a skirt. Not my fault Potter can't handle rejection." Lily said haughtily. Sirius smirked coldly.

"You think you're the Gryffindor princess but everyone only put up with you because of James."

* * *

:.:.:.:.

Fought with the internet to post this so hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed hearing how much you guys hate Lily haha.

- Your reviews channel my imagination

Verdant


	24. Chapter 24

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Lily asked suspiciously, some of her ire cooling in the face of potential ignorance about something that involved her. Sirius grinned savagely. It was always a good day when someone knew something snobby Evans didn't. It threw the red-head off the pedestal James had put her on.

"Think about it Evans. Hardly anyone besides your annoying groupie friends associated with you when you first came to Hogwarts, especially since you were best friends with Snape," Lily's countenance darkened at the mention of the Slytherin, "but that all changed in Third Year."

Lily opened her mouth, no doubt to deliver a scathing comment but Sirius wasn't finished.

"Did you ever stop and wonder why everyone started bending over and kissing your arse? It certainly wasn't because you were such a great model figure with high marks. It was because James started praising the very ground you walked on. James was the popular Quidditch player with a crush on a conceited unpopular girl; you've merely been riding his coattails this whole time."

Sirius smiled sardonically before leaving.

"I can't wait to see what happened once everyone finds out James isn't protecting you anymore Evans."

* * *

So Sirius finally broke it down to Lily. To me, I've always felt like it was because of James that everyone liked Lily, not to say she didnt have good redeeming qualities, but I feel like James brought her more attention than she would've had. And sorry to those who want more smut, I got to get a little bit of the plot out the way and set certain things up before I can move on to the juicy stuff.

:.:.:.:.

Hope you guys enjoy the really fast update, I had so many wonderful reviews I felt obligated to put out another chapter :)

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	25. Chapter 25

Peter was ecstatic.

Even though he did feel bad about James being cooped up in Gryffindor tower nursing his broken heart with Sirius and Remus opting out of going to the first Hogsmeade weekend in a show of solidarity, he felt no qualms in leavings his friends behind.

They had done it to him plenty of times.

"Did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?" Peter asked. He was sure she would enjoy the goodies from the shop. Peter blushed, and they would look like an actual couple.

Hermione glanced at the girly shop and grimaced. She'd rather become a zealot member of Slughorn's Slug Club than go into there.

"Actually, I waz hoping zhat we could go find somezhing to get James' spirits up. I feel so very terrible for him." Hermione replied. She caught sight of Spintwitches and hurried, missing Peter's scowl.

He would not allow his friends to impede on his date when they weren't even here!

Hermione ended up buying two pairs of dragonhide gloves since she didn't want to leave Sirius out and they ventured in Honeydukes to get candy including chocolate for Remus.

Needless to say, Peter was very put out as he nursed a butterbeer.

* * *

I detect a hint of bitterness, oui? For those who want an idea of the time period, its about the end of September of the school year.

:.:.:.:.

To **Banana Flavored Eskimo**, I agree, I believe Hermione had the potential to become another Lily but she had Ron and Harry to balance her out/keep her grounded. Plus I feel like Lily was considered pretty during her childhood versus Hermione's frizzy hair and buck teeth so thats why Lily acted conceited and snobby whereas Hermione was insecure and didnt know how to interact with people her age so thats why she acted the way she did in canon.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	26. Chapter 26

Remus felt very conflicted.

He didn't know whether to be giddy (even though that wasn't a very masculine word) that Hermione had thought of him and gotten him Honeydukes dark chocolate or bothered that Sirius and James had gotten gifts as well.

He wouldn't say he was jealous of his best friends but he knew he felt some type of way when Sirius lifted the laughing witch and twirled her around the Common Room. And how James had smiled for the first time despite their earlier attempts at cheering him up.

But then a wave of guilt would smother him whenever he remembered the reason why James was down so Remus buried the feeling. He wouldn't let his feelings_NOT_**jealousy** overtake him.

"Did you enjoy Hogsmeade Hermione?" He asked and found himself blushing when she settled herself on the arm of the chair he was in.

"Oui! It waz so quaint and charming!" She said breathlessly and Remus swallowed as his mind supplied images of other activities that would make her breathless. A hint of spiciness and musk hit his sensitive nose and Remus' eyes connected with Sirius who was focused on Hermione's lips.

Seems he wasn't the only one affected.

* * *

Oh dear I wonder what conflict I've started? Faster/more you guys review, the faster I put drabbles out!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	27. Chapter 27

"So I heard Clarisse Parkinson got caught by Filch in a broom closet snogging Philippe Zabini of all people! She apparently has to scrub toilets all week for detention." Dorcas sniggered, delighted by the girl's misfortune. Like most Gryffindors, Dorcas took great pleasure whenever a Slytherin, especially the girls, was caught in a compromising position and was brought down a peg or two.

Hermione suspected Dorcas enjoyed listening and spreading gossip to hide the fact that she had yet to be approached by a boy this year and knew for a fact that the girl had moped around the castle Hogsmeade weekend because she hadn't had a date rather than going out alone.

"Word is Filch caught them with their knickers down." Marlene smirked. Ironically, Marlene could probably describe from pure memory, the inside of each of the seventy-three broom closets located in Hogwarts with great attention to detail.

The Marauders entered the Great Hall and playfully jostled one another as they went to their usual spot. Sirius blew Hermione a kiss that she caught in the air, never noticing Marlene's scowl. The honey blond turned to Dorcas who grinned in delight at her words.

"Tonight we initiate that _putes_."

* * *

Trust me, good things will come of this. And OMG I love you guys so much! 302 reviews? I didnt expect to get so many reviews for last chapter that you pushed me over the 300 hundred mark! Thank you guys so much!

:.:.:.:.

However apologies are in order. My laptop's fan apparently went bad over the weekend so it, luckily still under warranty, had to get shipped out to get fixed and please pray the fan didnt fry my hard drive otherwise I'll basically have to get a whole new laptop...again. But I wont be getting it back until at least Tuesday at the earliest and Friday at the latest. I also have to continue to pack to move back to college and start classes next week so until I get my laptop back, please dont be saddened not to get any more chapters unless I somehow make it back over to my friends house again. Just wanted to give my faithful readers a heads up!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	28. Chapter 28

"Oui Peter zhat is correct! It was just a simple matter of you learning to relax and making sure you re-read zhe Potions instructions before you do anything." Hermione instructed, peering at the hunched over boy's parchment.

The sun had a tendency to bring out the freckles across her cheeks, James thought. Hermione was tutoring them in Potions even though James had gotten an E on his OWLs. Not that Hermione knew. Peter had gave him a strange look when he asked to come join the study group but he didn't pay it much mind.

Peter was considered the weird one of the Marauders so no one paid him much attention.

Except Hermione of course. Which made him feel weird inside. But that was forbidden territory because the last time he got in touch with his "emotional" side, he wasted six years on a girl he wasn't quite yet over.

Being around Hermione helped a lot though.

"Studying my face will not help you on your test James." Hermione teased and James blushed. When he was around Hermione, the weird feeling went away and Lily didn't occupy his thoughts.

And she was much prettier to look at than a Snitch.

* * *

If you felt this drabble was a bit rambling at times, this was more from James point of view and hes a boy getting over what was basically the "love of his life" and a new girl he's interested in, so the rambling kinda represented his feelings in a way. All muddled up and confusing at times.

:.:.:.:.

I know I was a very bad author but let me explain these last two weeks. I started a new year at college, my laptop came later than they said it would, I had to keep rearranging classes, scrape up money for textbooks, still waiting on a check from a scholarship and I may or may not be losing my job. So I'm sorry for the wait, I will try my best to be better and I missed reading your reviews :( they will definitely be my motivating factor while I'm studying for exams and doing essays!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	29. Chapter 29

"Goodnight boys!" Hermione yawned as she headed up the stairs to the sixth year girls' dormitory. They had stayed up playing a few rounds of Exploding Snap until Remus had nearly lost his eyebrows. Hermione smiled impishly when she remembered how their eyes widened they saw her turquoise silk housecoat that barely hit mid-thigh.

So lost in her thoughts, Hermione walked right into a shield blocking the doorway to her room. Rubbing her face gingerly, Hermione saw Marlene and Dorcas standing in the middle of the room grinning maliciously. Lily kept her head down in her textbook, signaling she didn't want to be involved.

"What iz zhis?" Hermione asked angrily.

"This is your intiation into Gryffindor. You have to complete a task otherwise you can't get into the room." Dorcas replied.

"What iz zhe task?"

Marlene smirked. "Get a boy to make you cum with someone no more than ten feet away."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she blushed. "That should be easy for you, the French aren't prudes. Unless… you're a virgin."

Seeing Hermione's shocked face, Marlene and Dorcas laughed.

"So the French is a virgin!" Marlene smiled coldly. "Have fun sleeping outside for the rest of the year."

* * *

Basically, Hermione cant get into her room until a guy makes her cum with other people very close by. And this drabble sets up for drabble 30 and beyond: rated T & M situations between Hermione and the boys finally! With just a little bit of plot sprinkled throughout. So for everyone who was waiting for the hot scenes, the wait is soon to be over!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn't as if the spell they used was hard. In fact, she could get rid of it with an unconscious wave of her hand, that's how ridiculously simple the spell was. _Bombarda _would be very effective to use.

However, _Bombarda Maxima_ would be very satisfying since her tumultuous emotional state would ensure Gryffindor Tower no longer existed. Hermione paced angrily across the common room, glad that there was no one else down there at such a late hour.

What was it with girls her age and sex? If that was all their underdeveloped brains revolved around, it was no wonder they struggled in their classes! Then they had the nerve to cut their eyes at her and call her a prude because she didn't give a single thought to boys!

…Okay, so she did think about boys but they didn't consume her thoughts. Hermione sighed, no matter what she decided to do, she needed somewhere to sleep and she didn't fancy being gawked at early in the morning wearing her sheer negligee and robe.

Hermione quietly made her way up to the boys' room and pulled the curtain back alittle from the closest bed.

"May I sleep wiz you?"

* * *

Whose bed did Hermione get in? Will Verdant's readers finally get a taste of the M rating? Tune in next time!

Also, for those readers who jumped on my flamer (who said she could tell I was a teenager by my writing) thank you :)

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	31. Chapter 31

This was either a very wonderful dream or a terrible nightmare. Either way, he was going to enjoy this for as long as possible.

After giving his sleepy affirmative, Hermione loosened the tie to her robe, allowing him to get a glimpse of her tanned skin and sheer blue negligee before she crawled into bed. Resisting temptation, he scooted over to make room and placed his hand protectively over his groin.

He didn't want to scare Hermione away because he couldn't keep the blood from rushing down to his little head.

Hermione moved around a bit to get comfortable before turning to face him, though he could hardly see her features since the curtains were drawn tightly around the bed.

"Zhank you so much. I really appreciate zhis and I am sorry if I am an inconvenience." Hermione sniffled lightly and concerned, he lightly touched her face to get her attention.

"You are never an inconvenience. Don't think anything of it." He playfully tapped her nose and felt her soft lips brush across his finger as she smiled. "Now go to sleep."

He silently gulped when he felt Hermione snuggle into his side and mentally resigned himself to long night.

* * *

So because I'm such a good author, I'm updating again! And also because I'm avoiding my Epidemiology homework. Enjoy!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione arched her back as she stretched, feeling refreshed after last night's ordeal. Rubbing her eyes she let her vision adjust to the slivers of light that peeked through the edges of the curtains.

"Uhm, Hermione?"

The French witch looked down in alarm and saw she was straddling her bedmate who had a slightly strangled look on his face.

"Not that I mind the lovely view but you need to stop moving." Hermione squeaked when she saw she was only in her blue nightgown. She tried to get off but he let out a low groan when her center rubbed against the tent in his maroon boxers. Feeling impish, Hermione sat down fully, causing him to grab her hips warningly.

Never let it be said she wasted an opportunity to learn.

It was awkward at first, but she soon settled into a steady rocking rhythm, encouraged by his heavy breathing and the pressure building inside of her. His fingers danced around the edge of her panties and when he started to go further, the curtain was snatched open.

"Just had to fuck her too didn't you?" Remus said harshly before leaving and Hermione's jaw dropped. Remus' eyes had flashed amber…

* * *

For those of you who it to be Remus, I am sorry but I have plans for Remus. Since I've been evil these last two drabbles I'll give you a hint: involves Remus wolf nature & Hermione compassion/understanding. And yes it will be smut. So take from that what you will haha.

Tune in next time for the identity of who had the first sexual encounter with Hermione!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	33. Chapter 33

"I don't see why you're so upset Moony!"

"Of course you don't. You fuck anything with a skirt so how could I even entertain the idea that your fucking conscience might kick in with this one."

Moony cursing and his eyes flickering to amber meant only one thing: shit has just gotten real, proceed with extreme caution.

"Remus, we weren't having s- "If I hadn't pulled back the curtain you two would've. Admit it Sirius."

Sirius bit his tongue in frustration. He wanted to console his mate, but at the same time he couldn't lie to him. Remus took his silence as an affirmative and stalked down the hallway further.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?!" Sirius yelled.

"Because I genuinely like Hermione! She isn't one of those birds that flock around you and James!"

"I like her too! But between your study dates and James moping, when can I spend time with her? You're just jealous because you didn't have the balls to make the first move and she came to me!"

"You know that it would never work out because of my 'furry problem'!"

"That's the thing Remus, you never want to try!"

* * *

Oh no, two of the Marauders are fighting! And yes, it was Sirius that Hermione was with. Sorry for those who wanted James but in accordance with the plot, he isnt quite yet over Lily. It was the last Friday of September that Lily hurt him and its about the weekend after the first week of October so hes still got alittle bit more time before hes over her.

I wonder what his reaction will be when he finds out his best mates are fighting over a girl? A girl he hasnt quite come to terms with how he feels about.

:.:.:.:.

Over four hundred reviews, over four hundred followers and two hundred favs as well as over one hundred thousand hits! You guys make me so happy! Thank you so much, I read your reviews as soon as I wake up and they never fail to make me laugh or feel better about my 9:40 am classes XD

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	34. Chapter 34

Hermione sighed quietly to herself as she poked halfheartedly at her treacle tart. Remus and Sirius refused to look at one another as they ate while James kept giving her hard looks as if it were her fault. Which, in truth, it was.

She knew it only looked bad to Remus that she still slept in Sirius' bed since she had nowhere else to go and she was too embarrassed about her task to tell him the truth. James and Peter were in the dark about what was happening but they knew she had something to do with their friends not talking.

And if Remus was what she suspected him to be…

Dumbledore clapped his hands to grab their attention and stood. "Attention students! Due to several requests, it had been decided that a ball shall be held after the Halloween feast. It is only open to Fourth Years and up unless you are asked to accompany one of them. Our dear McGonagall has asked me to remind you she has no qualms about escorting anyone out whose costume isn't tasteful."

Once Dumbledore sat down, the chatter increased and Hermione visibly wilted when she felt several sets of eyes of her.

* * *

To clarify, Remus and Sirius were not arguing in front of Hermione, it was later on that day. Please continue to review I'm really loving everyone's opinions and what they have to say! What should I make Hermione dress as for Halloween? (evil laugh b/c readers will be thrown for a loop, remember all the shit starts to hit the fan around Halloween in HP books/movies)

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	35. Chapter 35

"No Sirius, you cannot ask Hermione to the Halloween ball."

James refused to look at Sirius' puppy dog eyes, instead choosing to concentrate on the Transfiguration assignment McGonagall had issued to the class. This had the added bonus of it being less likely he'd get caught staring at Lily while simultaneously doing something that could compromise his manhood, like say, sighing and staring wistfully. Or some frilly nonsense like that.

"Why not?" Sirius whined and James' eye twitched. "I already told Remus and Peter the same. No one can ask Hermione out or hang with her until this issue between you and Remus is solved. Which by the way, me and Peter are still in the dark about."

"Remus is just being jealous and making a big deal out of nothing." Well, that was more than what he got out of Remus when he asked him. The sandy haired male just growled and stalked off to go brood in the corner.

"I don't think she'll accept 'James said so' as the reason we aren't talking to her."

"Are you really going to risk six years of being mates over a girl?" James finally asked and Sirius couldn't meet his eyes.

* * *

Ah, I just love conflict. Please review! Next chapter, Hermione gets fed up.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	36. Chapter 36

This was beyond ridiculous.

Granted, sneaking in a boy's bed late at night and leaving at the crack of dawn was even more ridiculous but still. Sirius wouldn't even look at her when she came, he just rolled over and made room but that was it.

When she confronted Peter in the library he told her sadly that James had issued a no contact order on her because of Remus and Sirius, so in a way, it was her fault. But still, how old were they?

It had been nearly a month since she talked to any of them.

And what was worse, she kept turning down guys in hopes that one of the boys might ask her to the ball, but it seemed like that may not happen. Although some of the boys who asked her wee downright creepy like that Avery boy and others acted like they were doing her a favor like that pompous prat Amos Diggory.

She had heard a rumor that Diggory and Lily were going together…

But never mind that, she had a serious issue.

"Excuse Miss Granger, I wished to offer myself as your accompaniment to the Halloween Ball."

Never mind, problem solved.

* * *

I felt generous. And I also finished my epidemiology essay early (which surprised me) so it's a sort of gift to myself as well since it means I'll get more reviews because I'm always keeping you guys on the edge. 'Cuz I'm evil like that.

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	37. Chapter 37

"Maybe if you spent less time in the library she would be able to land a date to the Halloween ball. Or at least be able to sleep in your own bed."

Hermione inwardly groaned at the interruption but faced the mean girl trio that had cornered her in the isle. Marlene was front and center followed by Dorcas and Lily hanging in the back.

"Well maybe if you spent more time in the library you wouldn't have mandatory study detentions with Professor Sprout." Hermione smirked when Marlene frowned.

"We need to make sure we have everything for tomorrow night." Dorcas said pulling Marlene away.

"I cant believe you hang with them." Hermione said and Lily looked down.

"It's not as if they're only targeting you. Every Gryffindor girl has had to do the test at the beginning of Fifth Year."

Hermione only shook her head at Lily's denial and pushed past to her table near the Restricted Section. Perusing the index she turned to the appropriate page and her face drained of color.

According to this, Remus was a werewolf. A still upset werewolf that would be at a party the night before the full moon.

That wasn't good.

* * *

I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow night? Also, I made it to 460 reviews! Thank you for your continual support!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


	38. Chapter 38

"You should lighten up Moony and get yourself one of these gorgeous birds for the night." James slurred slightly as he swung an arm around his mate's shoulders. Sirius had spiked the punch and James was feeling the effect after his third cup.

"Just be glad I came." Remus grouched as he nursed his fourth cup. The Marauders were dressed as the Four Musketeers and none of them had brought dates in a show of solidarity. Or more like James had put his foot down and they didn't want to hear his complaining.

Sirius was trying to get McGonagall to dance with him and failing while Peter, to everyone's surprise, had mustered up the courage to ask Alice from Hufflepuff for a dance. Remus was trying to discretely look for Hermione but to no avail.

He saw Avery and Snape brooding in a corner and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw that they didn't have dates either. He knew James was looking for Lily and was about to ask him if he had found her when a curly brown haired girl walked past him towards the punch table.

Even though her scent was hidden underneath a flowery fragrance, he knew who she was even with the mask.

"Hermione?" He asked loudly and she shot him a vicious look but turned to face him. Her outfit was a green bustier with cups that accentuated her breasts and flower designs with gold filigree. Her skirt was made out of satin green leaves that left little to the imagination and ribbons of satin green swept the floor.

Hermione's hair had been left down and crowned with a circlet of golden summer flowers and her make-up was done in flattering shades of green and gold to highlight her golden skin. Dainty green slippers with ribbons running around her calves completed the Queen Titania ensemble and Remus felt his wolf begin to stir.

"Thought you weren't supposed to be speaking to me." Hermione snapped and Remus closed his eyes as his wolf reared in agitation at the challenge in her voice. Something must have changed in his face because Hermione shifted her stance to be less threatening and he was able to relax a bit.

"About that- Hermione, is there a problem here?"

Remus nearly growled when Lucius came and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and dug his elongated claws into his palms when Hermione leaned back into his embrace.

"No, there's no problem Lucius." Hermione smiled and allowed her date to lead her back to the dance floor. Sirius and James, having seen the entire exchange, walked closer to Remus who was staring at the couple's backs without blinking.

"Mate, I know we've still have our issues but trust me, leave it alone for tonight." Sirius said.

"It's the night before the full moon Remus, you don't want to do something you regret." James cautioned. Remus shook his head and smiled at his friends.

"I'll be fine guys but I think I'm going to go back to the dorms. I'm not in the partying mood."

James and Sirius watched their friend walk out the Great Hall worriedly and with a weighted look at each other, they came to an agreement.

* * *

Hermione was having the time of her life. She had had several cups of the punch and she never felt more alive. When the professors left and the prefects took over chaperone duty, the party got even wilder. Students discarded parts of their costumes in order to feel more of their partner's skin and the dance turned more towards gyrating.

There were many couples in the dark corners and the prefects turned a blind eye to most of their activities. Lucius' hands caressed every inch of her feverish skin as she grinded her hips into his prominent erection in an effort to relieve both him and her.

He swept her hair across one shoulder and sucked on the spot where her neck met her collarbone before having enough and spinning Hermione around to capture her lips in a heated kiss. It was sloppy at first but Hermione didn't care and only moaned when Lucius discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"So wet for me." Lucius whispered and Hermione felt a flash of embarrassment when she felt more liquid pool into his palm in a response to his dirty talk. His finger inside of her felt slightly uncomfortable until he loosened her up a little and then she was spreading her legs wantonly for more.

Neither cared if anyone saw because their neighbors were occupied in their own sexual activities.

"If we don't go now, I will take you here on this dance floor." Lucius whispered harshly in her ears and his now two fingers sped up and Hermione almost fell had he not had a firm grip around her.

"Lets go." Hermione said out of breath and Lucius gave her one more harsh kiss before leading her out the Great Hall for somewhere more private. Where, she didn't really care.

She just knew she wouldn't be a virgin after tonight.

* * *

Just wrote this piece out real quick before I have to run to cheerleading practice! As a thank you for 471 reviews and counting, an extra long drabble about the Halloween ball! I wonder what's going to happen next? Review and let me know what you think!

:.:.:.:.

Your reviews channel my imagination

- Verdant


End file.
